My Power, My Sacrifice
by EzraMurphy
Summary: Eleazar's departure from the Volturi brings him in contact with many talented vampires around the world, and new thrilling adventures. He struggles to make a coven of his own, find romance, while the threat of the power hungry Volturi looms over his every move.
1. Chapter 1: Freedom

**Chapter 1: ****Freedom**

**Italy 1747**

**Eleazar**

"Shame, shame, shame", Aro muttered pacing in a warped ellipse around my body.

Head held slightly low, I attempted to exhibit strength, but failed because in all actually, I was mortified awaiting his response. This position brought to my attention the artwork on the glossy marble floors. Abstracts of indigo, scarlet, mahogany, gold, magenta, and cream woven in intricate shapes. I had never noticed the delicate artwork before.

"Eleazar", he spoke snapping me out of my reverie.

My head rose upward to face his angular milk washed face. "If you wish to continue your journey elsewhere, I mustn't inhibit you." He cups his hands and glided over to his throne, silently.

Taking his seat, he placed his strong hand against his Egyptian cotton trousers and looked at me directly in my eyes, with the entire exchange lasting less than a half second. "However, before you go, I must ask, why? We've been family for over two decades, and you have lived the life of vampire luxury and nothing less. What makes you want to leave that all behind?"

Pulling my hands from my pockets to answer his question, I glanced to me left to face the expressions from the members of the guard. But none where watching me, but one. Their crimson eyes rested on a member along the front lines of them all. Chelsea. They all occasionally looked over at Aro, then back to her. Her forehead wrinkled, as she gritted her teeth, looking directly at me, in frustration. I knew exactly what she wished to accomplish.

In fact, I understood better than anyone else in the room could. I also knew it wouldn't work. She possessed the ability to manipulate relationships. Originally, her ability is what helped me, a young, bloodthirsty newborn, seek refuge with the Volturi. Bonding me emotionally to them all the moment my abilities where discovered.

However, my will was much stronger than her gift, something that had yet to be seen by any of her targets. Returning my focus back to Aro, I addressed him with my hands and voice, "I want more."

This comment made his muscles tense, as did his brothers Marcus and Caius who sat on alternating sides of him, and a about six feet behind. "I do not seek power, but experience, there is much more I wish to encounter during my immortality. My allegiance will remain the Volturi. My nomadic lifestyle will not defy or embarrass your authority, and your reign will be conveyed vicariously.

He didn't appear completely convinced, but relaxed slightly. I heard Chelsea release a sharp growl to my left, but paid her no mind.

I had made my decision, and would stand by it.

Aro assured me of his blessings and dismissed us all. Advancing through the corridors of the castle, I reached my room, and packed what I really cherished, which wasn't much, maybe a few clothing articles, and walked through the front door in less than five minutes.

I stepped into the cool dusk wind and smiled. A sense of independence and strength overwhelmed me.

The streets of Volterra were alive and so was the world, now basically my playground to do as I pleased. All the warm bodies, pumping with my nutrients had me on edge. This realization forced me to curse myself and regain my composure.

My mind went in reverse and I recalled my time with the Volturi. It was not my character that kept my position, but my ability. I was a key asset to Aro's agenda. His idea that I could possibly return, and the gift I possessed, where the insurance to guarantee my safe departure.

Without them, I'm sure I would have been up in flames long ago. I couldn't mess this up.

I had the ability to identify vampires, and with more difficulty, humans, who possessed addition abilities to vampirism. With vampires, I sensed talented ones, and once face to face with them, I instantly could inform them what their ability was, and it's potential. Not all vampires are gifted, only about one in every fifty, but with my gift, the probability of finding talented vampires was child's play.

With humans, though, concentration was needed. I couldn't tell them what their ability would be once turned, but I knew that they would have one once they were a vampire. Aro, who prided himself on his collection of talented vampires, was more than thrilled when the young Spanish newborn arrived at his castle, looking for a stable vampire home. He felt that he wanted and needed me.

To keep that in mind was a must.

I lifted my wool luggage carrier and pondered my next move. "North or East", I thought out loud, muttering random directions. "Both", I snapped with my left hand, and headed in that direction.

**A week later**

**Near Modern Day Ukraine/Russia**

**Katrina of the ****Siverian tribe**

The crisp morning breeze twisted along the bright green hills and throughout our village. But I took no notice to it as a constant "pzing" echoed from our work cabin and I focused whole heartedly on my task. Soot stained my hands, gown and face as I repeatedly slammed the iron hammer on the steel blade. Sweat excreted all over my body but I nonetheless smiled.

It was going to be beautiful.

A brand new blade. And my best yet. My mistress will be thrilled.

Her best, and only female guardian, I took great pride in my skills. And so did others. My fighting skills where known throughout the land.

I was born to a prostitute member of my tribe. She was one of the lowest socially classed women in my tribe, and only survived by supplying the sexual desires of our many men. She didn't even have a proper name. Everyone referred to her as "Sladký" meaning sweet or fresh. She was murdered in a raid from an enemy tribe when I was five years old.

All of my siblings were either traded or murdered by enemy tribes.

Who knows who my father was? I didn't I care and wished to not know.

I finished up and went to my shack to wash up before going to greet my mistress good morning.

Minutes later my long blonde hair lay against my back armor, braided and I waited outside the door of the main house to greet Master Ivana along with my fellow guards Jusvek, Skala, and Boris.

Observing the village in a quick panoramic view I felt something was amiss, and the quietness irked me. It seemed as though many villagers were still asleep, even the peasants, and servers, which was very uncharacteristic this hour.

Trotting down the hills could be heard in the distance. It increased in volume and as I looked upon the hills came to the realization of what was occurring.

An ambush.

I instantly recognized members of a neighboring tribe and even some of my own coming in to attack the village.

Skala immediately ran throughout the village alerting anyone he could that danger was coming.

Without missing a beat I directed Boris and Jusvek to stay guard in the front of the house and I would go alert our mistress so that we could guide her to safety.

None of this surprised me.

I had fought countless battles, and this would be just one of many. Not a sweat was broken as I moved through the house zigzagging through the halls.

Once I reached Master Ivana's room she was calm and grabbed my hand without a sound as we rushed to the front of the house to escape.

Outside I encountered the slaughtered body of Jusvek with an axe in his torso.

Boris battled fiercely with three men and I let go of Master Ivana to join the fight.

Drawing my spear from my back, twisting it like a whirlwind, my blade split the skull of one. Leaving Boris and I one a piece to handle.

My enemy was a tall thin man, with clammy white skin, long brown hair and a thick goatee. About 8 inches over my 5' 5" frame, but I felt no intimidation. He swung his sword in a long arc, splitting my spear down the middle, nearly slicing my face.

We circled one another, each awaiting the others moves.

He attacked first, swinging his sword diagonally at my neck. I easily dodged it and threw the non-bladed half of my spear straight up, near his head. This distraction proved rewarding as he stepped back to avoid it and I slammed the bladed in into his head, killing him instantly.

I glanced over happy to see that Boris had defeated his enemy as well.

The chaos brought me back to reality as screams and the slamming of wood and metal throughout the village could be heard.

Boris and I ran to our mistress and instructed her to follow us to the safest location.

We went passed the work shack and I dipped in quickly and grabbed my new sword and rejoined them. It was still a bit warm, but it would have to do.

Suddenly five horses came from behind our house bearing men with bows and arrows.

I dove to cover my mistress as my armor reflected the projectiles. Boris wasn't as lucky, as I heard his grunts when three arrows entered his body.

I screamed "Go!" to Master Ivana. She hesitated then ran in the opposite direction.

This was the finale and I would go down a warrior.

With nowhere to run I charged towards to horsemen with my sword drawn high, deflecting as many arrows as I could, the rest going towards master Ivana.

I reached one of them, stabbing the horse in the side.

It bucked, and fell over, knocking the man to the ground.

Using his body as a shield, I held my sword to his throat and walked backwards, until I was around the corner. I caught a glimpse of Master Ivana's bleeding dead body, face down in the dirt and I let out a tear.

I slit the man's throat with a quick slide.

His comrades could be heard coming around the corner on their horses. I looked around the village at the dead bodies, fire, and fighting and braced myself.

"This is it."

A black and white mass flew towards me knocking me off my feet. Winded, I closed my eyes and awaited death.

The motion made me nauseous and I felt myself being carried at a rapid speed.

Suddenly everything was quiet.

The area we were in was about a half mile from the village, at the outskirts of a forest.

It was a man, and he lifted me down from his shoulders and sat me on the ground.

Looking up I saw his olive skin was flawless, with a slight shimmer, and more oddly his eyes were the color of blood.

Startled and confused on what exactly was going on I scooted back, raising my sword preparing to fight.

He let out laugh, showing bright, straight teeth.

"Simplemente increíble", he said in a deep baritone voice.

"What are you?" I screamed still in a battle stance. "Who are you!?"

He raised his hands up in defeat and shook his head as though he meant me no harm.

I relaxed and dropped my sword slightly still cautious of the dangers this man or thing, could habor.

"I'm Katrina, nice to meet you." I watched his every move, anxious to see what his reaction would bring.

He reached his hand out and spoke calmly, "Hi, I'm Eleazar."

Dropping the sword completely and reached out to shake his hand.

It felt as though I was gripping ice.

Cold, hard, and stiff.

My eyes widened and I stood petrified.

He smirked.


	2. Chapter 2: Take Me Way

This is my first fanfiction guys. If you all would like for me to continue please give feedback and tell me how you guys feel. It will really be appreciated. I want to know how you guys feel! Don't forget to share my story if you like it. :D

Chapter 2: Take Me Away

Katrina

"I'm a vampire", he crooned, looking me directly in the eyes.

Silence.

For a moment we simply stared at one another.

Confused. Scared. Intrigued. I stood there.

Noticing the awkwardness, he began explaining it all.

Blood, changing, the Volturi, abilities, covens. He explained it all. Answering any questioned I may have had.

I had not been scared often in my seventeen years of being a warrior, but at that very moment, I stood absolutely mortified.

Yet, I wanted to know more. Where'd they come from, why have I never saw them, and why did he choose to save me?

"I saw you battle. Like something I have never witnessed. You fought, not for your own selfish purposes, but for someone else. And with absolutely no fear in your heart. I couldn't let you perish", he explained.

"As a warrior and protector, I didn't need your interference. We die every day, you should have left me with a little bit of dignity", I said rolling my eyes. He laughed.

Realizing my own stubbornness, I dropped my head and smirked.

So what now, I wondered.

"Would you like to go on an adventure with me?" he questioned.

"Under what circumstances?"

"I make you immortal." He sounded nervous.

I paced over further away from the forest, sighting my village down the hills. Smoke, flames, and destruction are all I saw.

Images of the Master Ivana, Boris, and Jusvek's corpses flashed in my head.

Looking over my shoulder, I smiled. "Go for it".

Moments later, we sat deeper in the forest, atop a large oak tree. He instructed me to lie horizontally across the long branch we were on.

Looking up into the leaves I waited for further instructions but heard nothing.

Turning sideways I realized he sat still staring at me.

I began to get frightened, until I realized, it wasn't a look of hunger, or malicious intent, but curiosity.

"You will be talented, once turned. I had never noticed it before, or even tried."

Understanding what he meant, I smiled wide and leaned back into my original position. My armor was placed a few feet away, on the same branch, and I only wore my pants, cloth undershirt, and shoes.

"Hurry then, we've only got eternity." I commented, pulling him away from his thoughts.

He let out a chuckle. I noticed that he had an attracted, manly laugh. It was nice.

Leaning closer, he asked was I positive. I said yes.

He asked again.

I told him to shut up and raised my left arm, exposing my wrist.

Shocked by mu bluntness, his eyebrows rose, then he shrugged focusing in on my flesh.

An inch closer, and then another, he pulled his face towards my arm.

His cold hands gripped me, and I closed my eyes, awaiting the pain.

His teeth sank into my flesh and I gritted my teeth.

My arm began to burn, then my heart, and suddenly my entire body was on fire.

The pain was unbearable, and so sharp that I could not protest, or cry out, but only succumb to it's affects.

My life flashed before my eyes, and then flashed away.

Darkness.

Eleazar

Her heart had stopped, but the subsequent few hours proved that she would likely survive.

I was grateful for that.

Katrina was so eager, and fearless, I'd never met a human like her, other than my sister Anarosa back in my human days. They could have been identical, I concluded, comparing them. They had the same body structure, height, and weight. The only differences were Ana's long, wavy dark hair and light brown eyes were replaced by Katrina's shinny blonde hair and silver eyes.

I smiled, glancing down at her limp body in the darkness.

Standing upright, I realized I was quite hungry, and she would be too, in about two days, when she was reborn.

She'd be ok, until I return, I guessed.

I turned, walking towards the end of the branch, stepping over her armor and sword, towards the end of the branch contemplating my next move.

And idea popped in my head, and I jumped onto the forest floor, and sprinted to my destination.

Two Days Later

Katrina

My eyes shot open, and I stood. Not realizing my body reacted to my mind before I noticed.

My speed shocked Eleazar, as well as me. He stepped back.

The view of everything was spectacular. I could smell the forest, feel it, taste it on the tip of my tongue, and even hear the movements all around me.

Eleazar took a step closer and reached out.

His eyes weren't red, but more of a maroon with a scarlet tint. He was about 6' 2". Hair curly, dark, and cut close to his scalp. His skin was the color of fresh pastries from the oven, tan and smooth. He was muscular and thick, with broad shoulders, and large bicep. He had a strong jaw line and large hands. All things I let get past my senses before. He had a shaped goatee and slick mustache.

"How do you feel?"

"Fine", I said, grabbing his hand. We were the same temperature.

He let go and jumped down from the tree, motioning me to follow.

My feet hit forest floor and I realized how durable and flexible I'd became.

"Hungry?", He began to run, already forty feet ahead of me.

I sprinted forward beginning to pick up speed, passing him in seconds.

The dust particles, water vapors, and wind rushed pass my face, and I saw it all. The light of the morning bounced off the chlorophyll of the leaves around me. I saw that too. The earthy, fresh smells all overwhelmed me. My skin glowed in the morning sun.

The spring flowers screamed to me through fresh scents. I smelled them. The animals, the insects, the water from the river, it was all a part of me now.

I reached back, and released my long braid, still at top speed, and let my long wavy hair flow behind me.

A certain smell invaded my nostrils and I stopped in my tracks, and my head snapped to the left.

Iron, heat, and heartbeat.

Eleazar appeared almost fifteen seconds later and switched directions, going towards the smell.

Blood.

I passed him and reached my meal.

He was bound by his wrist by rope, and handing down from a tree, naked, his mouth gagged.

Recognizing him, I smiled and stepped closer like a lion during hunting.

His eyes widened and he tried to scream through the sock in his mouth and cloth concealing it. Thrusting his body attempted to possibly escapes.

I giggled, and crouched low, my hair falling on both sides of my face. "Hmmm", I moaned in delight.

It was one of the horsemen who tried to kill me in the attack on the village. Now before me. Breakfast.

My mouth ached for him, and lava seemed to flow down my throat. I needed him.

With one jump, I was inches away. I turned my head to the side and pierced the bottom of his torso and began to drink. Not spilling a drop. I wanted him all.

I hadn't noticed Eleazar had arrived, and watched intently, a few meters away.

The warriors limp body began to crust and crumble away. I stepped back, admiring my damage.

"Aww, none for me?" Eleazar laughed, showing a pout face, with his arms crossed over his chest.

I turned to him, "Well I'm still hungry, let's go get more."

"Don't worry there is more."

He ran off west, and I followed. We reached another one of the horsemen, and drained him as well, only this time we shared. The process continued until we had all of the horsemen who attempted to kill me days earlier.

We returned back to the branch where I'd been turned.

"That was fun, I love games" I told him, sitting down.

He smiled, and seemed to pause to think about something, his face looked nostalgic..

"So what's next?"

Hesitating to react, he stopped and stared.

It was the same look he'd given me days earlier.

He must do this often, I though, looking back at him.

He jumped up higher into the tree.

Following him, I jumped up into a higher branch, balancing myself easily. Realizing I didn't need to concentrate, I relaxed, allowing my vampirism do the balancing for me.

Where did he go? I questioned looking around.

I heard a yell, and turned, seeing him running down the small branch with a crazed look on his face.

I shock, in froze.

His long arm reached me and yanked my own forward.

I pulled back and felt a jolt of energy shoot from my body.

His eyes rolled back and he immediately let his grip loose.

"Eleazar!"

Just a few seconds too late.

Branches and leaves broke as he fell backwards through them all and slammed into the ground.

I jumped down through the tree, I landed next to him as he sat upward and just looked at me.

"Fascinating. So that's how it works. You just used your ability", he said looking at me in wonder.

I looked at my hands and arms. "What was it? How did it feel?"

"Like lighting had struck my body. It shock through me and I lost my senses as the pain moved throughout my body. Try it again"

He reached out and grabbed my arm. I focused. Nothing.

"Maybe it's defensive and only works when I am frightened?"

"Hmmm, it appears so, but with training you should be able to use it willingly."

Disappearing into the trees above, he snuck me again, this time holding a large stick. Prepared, I easily blocked it, cracking the stick in half.

"I was right", he said, with his hand on his chin. "It's only mental."

"Well let's train more", I gushed in excitement, jumping out to grab his arm, to see if I could shock him again. However, nothing happened. He winced at the pain of my newborn strength. I apologized immediately loosening my grip. He laughed.

"Well we still have and adventure to go on, let's train as we go." I said heading towards no particular direction.

"Where to?", he asked.

"Wherever."

"Sounds about right."

He stopped and called out to me, "Katrina, would you like to take your armor with you, for sentimental purposes?"

"No", I spoke feeling liberated and in control. "And by the way, don't call me Katrina anymore".

He looked confused? "Huh, then what shall I call you?"

"Kate."

"Ok, 'Kate' ", he imitated my voice. We shared a laugh.

"Now about that adventure, Eleazar." I dashed through the forest, daring him to keep up.


End file.
